REALLY! (Sequel of Oh My God!)
by ChiLee23
Summary: Jeno tidak menyangka pada akhirnya akan terjadi seperti ini, bahkan Renjun juga. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Tetapi yang lebih penting, apakah Renjun bersedia? RenNo/NoRen/NCT Dream/M-Pregnant


**REALLY!**

 **(Sequel of Oh My God!)**

Summary :

Jeno tidak menyangka pada akhirnya akan terjadi seperti ini, bahkan Renjun juga. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Tetapi yang lebih penting, apakah Renjun bersedia?

Warning! : Buat yang baru nemu ini, di sarankan membaca story sebelumnya atau **Oh My God!** Karena ini adalah sequel dari story tersebut

.

.

.

.

\- Happy Reading! -

.

.

.

.

Mata Jeno menatap lurus ke depan, layaknya tak ada jiwa di dalam tubuhnya. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah benda kecil dan panjang.

Itu adalah _Testpac_ _k_ dengan dua garis merah yang bertengger disana Ya, dia baru saja berobat ke dokter karena akhir-akhir ini ia sering mual di pagi hari dan selalu _mengidam_.

Namun, dengan santainya dokter yang memeriksa dirinya mengatakan bahwa ia hamil. Jeno seorang _M-Pregnant_ , _fyi_ jika kalian ingin tau.

Ingin rasanya Jeno menjambak rambut kekasihnya itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Huang Renjun. Salah Renjun yang membuat Jeno seperti ini, jika di ingat-ingat mungkin karena _kejadian_ yang terjadi di Apartemen Renjun ditambah hormon milik Renjun yang terlalu berlebihan.

" Renjun?" Gumam Jeno begitu mendengar suara telepon dari _Handphone_ -nya tanda ada panggilan masuk.

" H-halo?"

 _" Ya ampun, baby... Mengapa kata-katamu menjadi kaku seperti itu?"_

" Memangnya kenapa?"

 _" Okay... Bagaimana tadi? Kau sakit apa?"_

" Mmmm... Ren, aku jelaskan saja besok di kelas"

 _" Kenapa?"_

" Tunggu saja besok"

 _" Padahal aku ingin mendengarnya sekarang. Tidak apalah, janji kau harus memberitahuku"_

" Janji"

 _" Baiklah, jaga diri di sana"_

" Pasti"

 _" I love u, baby"_

" I love u too"

Setelah itu Jeno mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Setetes air mata keluar. Ia bimbang, apakah Renjun akan bertanggung jawab atas kehamilannya ini? Atau malah melarikan diri?

" Hai, sayang" Jeno mengelus perutnya yang masih rata itu, ia mengeluarkan senyuman manisnya.

" _Mommy_ tetap akan membesarkanmu walau _Daddy_ -mu meninggalkan kita"

Ke Esokkan harinya di Kelas, Jeno dari tadi hanya diam dan melamun. Bahkan saat Hansol _seongsaenim_ -guru yang ditakuti Jeno- menjelaskan pelajaran, Jeno hanya menatap ke arah Jendela.

 **Kring~~!**

Suara bell berbunyi, menandakan bahwa sudah istirahat. Jaemin yang menyadari perubahan sikap dari Jeno langsung menanyainya.

" Jeno? Kau tak apa?" Tanya Jaemin sambil memegang bahu Jeno

" Aku hanya sedikit kurang enak badan" Jawab Jeno

" Ke UKS?" Tawar Jaemin yang di balas gelengan oleh Jeno.

" Kau memangnya tidak ke kantin?" Tanya Jeno

" Aku di panggil oleh Yixing _Seongsaenim_ "

" Ohh... Yasudah sana, cepatlah nanti kau akan dihukum karena membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama"

" Kau mengusirku?"

" Mungkin iya"

" Yak! Lee Jeno, awas saja kau" Setelah itu Jaemin pergi dari kelas.

Kelas saat ini sangat sepi karena semua murid berada diluar. Jeno? Ia kembali pada aktivitas melamunnya.

Jeno yang masih dalam keadaan melamun itu kaget saat ada seseorang yang mencium pipinya.

" Oh, Renjun"

" Kau kenapa, _baby?"_

" Aku tak apa, Ren"

" Tapi, sedari tadi kau melamun. Bahkan, saat Hansol _seongsaenim_ mengajar kau hanya diam tidak memperhatikan"

" Aku hanya kurang enak badan"

" Ingin ku antarkan ke UKS?"

" Tidak usah nanti merepotkan"

" _Anything for you, baby_ "

 _Segalanya untukku ya? Apakah dia juga ingin bertanggung jawab?_ Pikir Jeno.

" Mmm... Ren, kau... "

" Aku, kenapa?" Renjun menatap bingung ke Jeno.

" Kau..." Jeno merasakan nyeri pada kepalanya.

" Hei, _baby_. Ada apa?"

 **Bruk!**

Jeno terjatuh dari tempat duduknya sehingga kini ia berada di pelukan Renjun. Renjun tentu saja khawatir.

" _Baby!_ Kau tak apa? "

" Aku akan membawamu ke UKS"

Renjun menggendong Jeno ala _bridal style_. Jeno menggeleng, menolak untuk di bawa ke UKS.

" Aku tak ingin ke UKS. Aku ingin ke halaman belakang sekolah" Bisik Jeno lirih

" Kau yakin?" Jeno mengangguk lemah.

Jeno duduk sambil memandang kebawah. Ia ingin memberitau Renjun, tetapi rasa takut Renjun yang tak ingin bertanggung jawab membuat dirinya kelu untuk memberitaunya pada kekasihnya itu.

" _Baby,_ kau itu sebenarnya sakit apa?" Tanya Renjun sembari menarik pelan Jeno ke dalam pelukannya.

" Aku takut kau tak menginginkannya" Jawab Jeno.

" Menginginkan apa? _Just tell me_ , beritahu saja"

" Janji tidak akan marah atau lari ataupun kaget" Renjun menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui janji Jeno.

Jeno menghela nafas panjang kemudian melepaskan pelukan Renjun, " A-aku mengandung" Jeno tidak berani melihat wajah Renjun.

" Mengandung? Maksudmu hamil? Anakku?"

 _Sepertinya ia tidak ingin bertanggung jawab,_ pikir Jeno

" Sudahlah, jika kau tidak ingin bertanggung jawab aku akan membesarkannya sendiri" Ucap Jeno sambil beranjak pergi

Tiba - tiba tangannya di genggam oleh Renjun, membuat dirinya berhadapan dengan Renjun. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain. " Aku bersedia menjadi _Daddy_ " Bisik Renjun

Jeno membulatkan matanya, bahagia karena Renjun ingin bertanggung jawab.

 **Tes!**

Air mata Jeno jatuh, ia menangis. Renjun terkekeh melihat Jeno, ibu jempolnya terangkat untuk menghapus air mata Jeno.

" Hey, kenapa menangis?" Jeno menggeleng pelan.

" Terimakasih, _baby._ Sudah memberikanku hadiah yang sangat membahagiakan" Renjun menciumi setiap _inchi_ wajah Jeno. Salah satu tangannya mengelus perut Jeno dengan lembut.

" Kuharap anak kita akan Jenius seperti _daddy-_ nya dan manis seperti _mommy-_ nya " Jeno tersenyum manis mendengar perkataan Renjun.

 _ **Tujuh**_ _ **bulan Kemudian...**_

Perut Jeno kini mulai membesar. Beruntung sekali dirinya, karena satu bulan yang lalu ia sudah lulus sekolah. Susah memang belajar untuk ujian sambil menahan rasa sakit di perutnya. Jeno yakin bahwa anaknya adalah tipe _hiperaktif_ , karena sungguh setiap kali bayi di dalam perutnya ini menendang, sakitnya seperti di pukul oleh orang berotot besar.

Kini, rasa sakit itu datang lagi. Jam sudah menunjukkan angka 3 pagi, tidak mungkin ia menganggu tetangganya atau bahkan kedua orang tuanya karena raungan kesakitannya.

" Shhh... Jangan menyakiti _Mommy_ " Jeno mengelus perutnya yang besar itu.

Tendangan itu makin keras. Jeno mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin, ia bingung cara menenangkan bayi-nya. Biasanya bayi-nya menendang itu saat Renjun ada di sampingnya. Tetapi sekarang Renjun tidak ada, ia berada di Apartemennya.

" _Please... Don't hurt me"_ Satu ide terlintas di pikiran Jeno.

 _Mendengarkan rekaman suara Renjun_ _bukan ide yang buruk_.

Dengan susah payah, Jeno berdiri dari ranjangnya dan mengambil _Handphone_ -nya. Namun, ia terkejut saat _Handphone_ -nya bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk. Ia sengaja mematikan suara _Handphonen_ nya.

Matanya samar - samar melihat siapa yang meneleponnya di pagi hari buta ini.

" Halo... Shhh, Akhhh" Suara kesakitan Jeno membuat seseorang yang meneleponnya itu khawatir.

 _" Baby, are you okay?"_ " Renjun?" Jeno sedikit tenang mendengar suara tunangannya itu

Tunangan? Ya, mereka seminggu lagi akan menikah. Wajar saja jika mereka di panggil tunangan, kan?

 _" Apakah bayi kita menendang lagi?"_ " Ya, ia benar - benar kuat sekali"

 _" Kau ingin aku datang kesana?"_ " Tidak usah, aku akan sangat merepotkanmu"

 _" Tak apa. Aku sedang berada di jalan. Tahan sebentar saja, baby_ "

" B-baiklah"

Sambungan terputus. Jeno sedari tadi menahan rasa sakitnya, takut akan tambah membuat Renjun khawatir.

" _Wait your daddy"_ Jeno kembali mengelus perutnya.

Jeno terus-terusan mengatakan kata penenang pada bayi-nya itu. Tetapi tak berpengaruh sama sekali.

 _._ _._ _._ **CKLEK!** " _Baby,_ ini aku" Bahkan Jeno tak menyadari bahwa Renjun sudah datang.

Tanpa menunggu apa - apa lagi, Renjun memeluk Jeno sembari tangannya mengelus perut Jeno.

Kepala Renjun maju untuk mencium perut Jeno yang terhalangi oleh baju tidur Jeno itu. " Jangan seperti itu, sayang. Kasihan _Mommy_ mu kesakitan"

Layaknya _magic_ , tendangan keras itu mereda kemudian berhenti. Jeno menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya Renjun rela pergi ke rumahnya di pagi hari buta hanya untuk menenangkan si bayi.

" Maafkan aku, Ren... Kau sampai kerumahku" Ucap Jeno sembari menatap lemah Renjun.

" _It's okay_ " Balas Renjun dan tersenyum pada Jeno.

Kemudian, Jeno menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Renjun. Dengan _re_ _fleks,_ Renjun menciumi kepala Jeno.

" Oh ya, Renjun... Kenapa kau bangun di pagi hari buta ini?" Tanya Jeno sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke Renjun.

" _I don't know..._ Aku tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkanmu" Jeno sedikit bersemu merah mendengar jawaban Renjun.

" Mungkin lebih baik kita satu rumah saja, bagaimana?" Lanjut Renjun

" _W-what?_ Tunggu sajalah nanti, Renjun. Kita sebentar lagi juga akan menikah"

" Tetapi aku tidak sabar lagi"

" Ren-Mphhh"

Renjun melumat bibir ranum Jeno. Ia meraih tengkuk Jeno untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Jeno membalas lumatan Renjun tetapi tetap Renjun-lah yang akan mendominasinya.

Lidah Renjun ingin masuk ke dalam mulut Jeno. Jeno yang mengerti dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya. Sehingga, keduanya saling melilit lidah dan bergulat.

Tentu saja Renjun yang menang.

Air saliva menempel di sekitar mulut keduanya, entah milik siapa. Mereka terlalu larut dan tanpa di sadari Ibu Jeno melihatnya.

" _Aigoo_ , kalian hebat juga dalam _make out_ " Gumam Ibu Jeno.

 _ **Dua bulan Kemudian...**_

Usia kehamilan Jeno sudah sembilan bulan. Bahkan, perut Jeno makin membesar. Sebagai suami yang baik, Renjun selalu berada di samping Jeno.

" _Baby,_ kau harus siap kapan saja. Usia kehamilanmu sudah memasuki sembilan bulan" Ucap Renjun.

Kini, mereka berdua berada di rumah sendiri-hadiah pernikahan mereka- Jeno duduk di sofa ruang tengah sedangkan Renjun tengah mengupas buah Jeruk.

Renjun sebenarnya pusing dengan _ngidam_ -nya Jeno. Pernah suatu kali, Jeno meminta pada Renjun untuk membuatkannya Jus lemon kemudian di campur dengan satu sendok penuh garam namun bukannya di minum, Jeno malah menyuruh Renjun untuk meminumnya sampai habis. Dan Renjun bersyukur hari ini, bahwa Jeno hanya meminta di kupaskan Jeruk.

" Aku tau itu, Renjun" Jeno tersenyum pada Renjun.

" Oh ya, kapan terakhir kali kau periksa ke dokter?" Tanya Renjun.

" Mmmm... Mungkin, 2 minggu yang lalu"

" Bagaimana jika hari ini kita periksa? Aku terlalu penasaran dengan hari kelahiran anak kita"

Jeno mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya, ia terlalu malas hanya untuk beranjak dari sofa. " Aku _mager_ , Ren"

" Oh, Ayolah... "

" Baiklah. Tapi gendong aku ke kamar" Kedua tangan Jeno terangkat ingin di gendong.

" Ya ampun, Huang Jeno. Kau manja sekali, _eoh_? "

" Biarkan saja"

Renjun cemas sekarang, perasaannya bercampur aduk. Rasa khawatir, bahagia dan takut bercampur menjadi satu. Hari ini adalah hari Jeno melahirkan, namun tidak sesuai perkiraan dokter. Jeno sekarang berada di dalam ruang operasi.

Ia khawatir karena perkiraan dari dokter bahwa Hari Kelahiran Anaknya adalah lusa nanti. Rasa bahagianya karena Anaknya akan segera lahir di dunia sedangkan rasa takutnya adalah Jeno. Ia terlalu takut di tinggal oleh Jeno.

Bisa di katakan, Renjun terlalu _lebay_ akibat kebanyakkan menonton sinetron, mungkin? Tapi, Renjun takut Jeno akan pendarahan dan-

-Sudahlah, membayangkannya saja Renjun tidak bisa apalagi itu akan terjadi.

" Huang Renjun?" Dokter yang mengoperasi Jeno akhirnya keluar, membuat Renjun sedikit lega.

" Bagaimana dengan istriku?"

" Tenang, pak... Istri anda baik-baik saja. Kini ia sedang di jahit. Anak anda masih di bersihkan, silahkan lewat sana"

Renjun masuk ke dalam ruangan yang di tunjuk oleh dokter tersebut. Ruangan itu serba putih dan berbau harum layaknya bayi.

" Ah! Anda pasti Huang Renjun?" Renjun menatap perawat yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi.

" Apakah itu anakku?"

" _Nde,_ selamat! Bayi anda berjenis kelamin laki - laki" Perawat itu menyerahkan seorang bayi yang sudah bersih dan harum tersebut.

Renjun mengendongnya, memerhatikan tiap _inchi_ wajah anaknya itu dengan teliti. _Sempurna, tak ada cacat sekalipun. Seperti mommy-nya_

" Oh ya, pak... Istri anda masih berada di dalam, jika anda ingin melihatnya. Silahkan"

Tentu saja Renjun ingin melihatnya, dengan hati yang berbunga - bunga Renjun masuk dan melihat istrinya yang masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

Renjun mendekati Jeno. Jeno menyadarinya, dan dengan lemah menolehkan kepalanya pada Renjun. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat Renjun yang tengah menggendong anak-nya itu.

" Kau hebat _, baby_ " Bisik Renjun sambil mencium kening Jeno

" Ia l-laki-laki?" Tanya Jeno sedikit terbata karena tenggorokannya kering.

" Ya, ia laki-laki"

" B-bagaimana namanya?"

" Lebih baik memakai nama pemberianmu, Huang Chenle"

Jeno tersenyum begitu juga Renjun. Kemudian Renjun mengelus rambut halus Jeno. Jeno terlihat menikmatinya.

\- THE END -

 **Prologue ada di bawah**

 **\- Prologue -**

" Huang Renjun, bangun!" Teriakan itu membuat seorang pria yang masih bergelut di bawah selimut menggeliat.

" Lima menit lagi, _baby_ "

" Lima menitmu itu lima jam. Ayolah! Renjun! Anakmu sudah menunggu di meja makan" Jeno-yang berteriak- menggoyangkan bahu Renjun-yang diteriaki-

" Huft... Baiklah" Akhirnya Renjun membuka matanya dan melihat pemandangan yang sangat _sex_ _y_ baginya.

Bagaimana tidak? Jeno dengan tubuh yang _topless_ dan bagian bawahnya hanya di tutupi oleh celana pendek sehingga pahanya _terekspos_ dengan jelas.

" _Baby,_ kenapa kau hanya berpakaian seperti itu?" Tanya Renjun sambil menahan hasrat yang ingin _' memakan '_ Jeno.

" Hm? Kau kira aku hanya akan berpakaian seperti ini? Tidak mungkin. Chenle tadi tidak sengaja menumpahkan susunya sehingga mengenai bajuku, makanya aku ganti baju " Jelas Jeno. Tetapi bukannya mengerti, Renjun malah terfokus dengan leher jenjang Jeno yang masih penuh dengan bercak merah akibatnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

 _Tuh_ , mesumnya keluar lagi.

" Cepatlah keluar, Ren" Jeno menarik tangan Renjun.

" _Baby_ , bisakah kau duduk di sebelahku dulu?" Layaknya orang polos, Jeno menuruti kemauan Renjun.

" Kenap-Nghhh"

Jeno berdesah tertahan karena Renjun tiba - tiba _mengemut_ _nipple_ kanannya dan tangan kanan Renjun mencubit _nipple_ kirinya.

" R-renhhh hentikanhhh" Tangan Jeno mendorong Renjun tetapi ia kalah tenaga.

Desahan Jeno mulai membesar saat Renjun menghisap _nipple_ nya dengan kuat. " Ahhh Renhhhghhhh"

Renjun membuka celana pendek Jeno dengan cepat dan memegang penis Jeno yang mulai tegang.

Kini, mereka mulai berciuman dengan ganas bahkan suara decakan lidah terdengar jelas di kamar mereka.

" Ren, hentikanhh Chenle bisa melihat"

" _It's start, baby. I can't stop"_ Bisik Renjun.

Dengan tergesa - gesa, Renjun membuka celananya dan memperlihatkan sebuah penis yang besar.

" Akkhh! Rennnhh sakithhh" Jeno menjerit kesakitan saat Renjun memasukkan penisnya penuh ke dalam _hole_ Jeno.

Renjun menggeram rendah karena _hole_ Jeno benar - benar menjepit penisnya. Baru saja Renjun ingin memaju mundurkan penisnya, tiba-tiba-

" DADDY! "

\- Chenle, anaknya menteriaki dirinya di depan pintu kamar.

Renjun kaget apalagi Jeno. Secara perlahan, Renjun dengan berat hati mengeluarkan penisnya dari _hole_ Jeno.

" _Mommy_ tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Chenle menghampiri Jeno. Langsung saja Jeno menutupi badannya dengan selimut, begitu juga dengan Renjun.

" Chenle sayang, kenapa kau ada di sini?" Chenle duduk di pinggir ranjang, karena badannya mulai besar jadi ia tak perlu di bantu untuk naik ke ranjang.

" Chenle mendengar suara aneh di kamar _Mommy_ dan _Daddy,_ terus Chenle juga dengar _Mommy_ teriak kesakitan waktu _Daddy_ masukin sesuatu. Jadi, Chenle kira _Daddy_ memyakiti _Mommy_ " Penjelasan yang sungguh sangat mulia.

" Hey, _boy_... _Mommy_ tak apa-apa, kami tadi hanya 'bermain' sebentar" Ucap Renjun.

" Isshh! _Daddy_ sangat jahat. Kenapa _Daddy_ tidak berhenti padahalkan _Mommy_ sudah kesakitan" Chenle memeluk Jeno dengan erat.

" Memang begitu sayang cara 'bermain'nya " Ingin sekali rasanya Jeno menjambak rambut Renjun. Mengajarkan sesuatu yang aneh pada anak kecil itu sungguh sangat salah sekali. Hey! Mereka masih polos, belum boleh mengetahui hal-hal seperti itu.

" Tapi apakah _enak_? " Chenle lagi-lagi menanyakan sesuatu yang di luar batas wajar.

" Ya, kau benar! Sangat _enak_ sekali, benar kan _Mommy?_ " Renjun merangkul Jeno. Jeno menatapnya datar.

" Wahh! Berarti Chenle bisa mencobanya dengan Jisung _dong_!" Jeno membulatkan matanya dengan lebar.

" Boleh" Jeno menjitak kepala Renjun, " Aww! Sakit, _baby_ "

" Kau itu yang sakit. Jangan mengikuti perkataan _Daddy_ , sayang" Ucap Jeno sembari mengecup pipi Chenle.

" Yahhh, tapi Chenle ingin mencoba 'bermain' dengan Jisung"

" Tidak boleh, Chenle... Itu hanya untuk umur 20 tahun keatas" Jeno tersenyum manis pada Chenle sehingga _eyesmile-_ nya terlihat.

" Kau yakin? di umur 18 kau sud-Aww! Jangan menjitakku lagi, _baby_ " Renjun mengelus kepalanya yang terus di jitak Jeno.

" terus bagaimana, _Mommy_?"

" Tidak boleh... Chenle masih TK, sedangkan teman Chenle yang bernama Jisung itu juga sama. Tunggu saja"

" Baiklah, _Mommy_ "

 **Grrrrr! *kutak tau suaranya***

Tiba- tiba perut Chenle mengeluarkan suara membuat Renjun juga Jeno tersenyum tipis.

" Chenle lapar? Tunggu _Daddy_ dan _Mommy_ dulu ya" Jeno menurunkan Chenle dari ranjang.

" _Okay,_ Chenle tunggu ya. Awas saja _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_ tidak ada. Chenle akan _cipok_! "

Jeno lagi - lagi di buat kaget oleh Chenle. Siapa yang mengajari kata - kata itu pada Chenle?

" Siapa yang mengajarimu kata - kata itu, Chenle?"

" _Daddy_ yang mengajarinya. Katanya biar orang yang kita ancam langsung melaksanakan apa yang kira suruh" Chenle menunjuk Renjun.

Dengan geram, Jeno menatap ke arah sampingnya atau lebih tepat ke Renjun. " _Sorry, baby"_

" HUANG RENJUN! "

Renjun, tamat sudah riwayatmu

.

.

.

 **\- Real The End -**

.

.

.

.

 **Epilogue-nya bagian akhir mirip dengan story sebelumnya yah. Maap, nggak ada ide cerita lagi. Ini buat yang minta sequel dan kebetulan ada yg saranin jadi m-preg, makasih ya!**

 **btw kalo pada nanya waktu Renjun ngehampirin si Jeno di ruang operasi, kok jenonya udah sadar. Jawabannya, Jeno di bius cuman bagian perutnya jadi bukan bius total. Aku nggak ngejelasinnya di cerita karena apa ya susah ngejelasinnya gitu.**

 **Nah, ini buat yang udah nge reviews di Oh My God! :**

 **lilyjeno :** makasih udah nyumbang ide, lopyuh beibeh! emang ya kalo udah beduaan langsung naena, biar greget gitu *tabok authornya*hehehe

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** Renjunnya di sini *nunjuk renjun yang masih di siksa ama jeno* hehehe

 **Iceu Dogger :** mereka saling salah pegang tapi pegangnya renjun beda. dapet tugas kayak begitu mah, kelar idup lo! wkwkwkw

 **Nana Lee Jeno :** kalo masih perawan kagak rame. Bang cabe mah kan tugasnya menganu dan anu anu karena kurang belaian *ditabok bekyun*

Ahhh kamu tuh nggak usah malu gitu. Maaf ya kalo kurang memuaskan bagian nc nya. Nanti aku pikir2in dulu ya kalo di bikin ber chapter, aku masih belum berpengalaman.

 **Udah gitu aja, hehehe. btw, NCT DREAM PENGEN COMEBACK WOW!*di tabok satu kampung* Makasih udah nge review, daku sangat senang. So, berminat review (lagi)?**


End file.
